Drabble en folie !
by Smilefurus
Summary: Des thèmes, des couples. Mélangez cela à une pincée d'idée, une contrainte de cent mots, puis enfournez le tout quinze minutes. Ensuite, dégustez ces drabbles ! [Tout genre -Gen, romance, angst, crack...- et surtout, pas de bashing.]
1. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

**_DISCLAIMER : Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas !_**

 _C'est avec ce drabble que débute le recueil "Drabble en folie". Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de " La nuit endrabblée " du 30 au 31 octobre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple :** Jean Kirstein/Hannes  
 **Thème :** Veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Marco… J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit… raconta Jean à Marco lors du petit déjeuner.

\- Tu peux te confier, ça t'aidera peut-être à oublier.  
\- Je me balade en ville, quand soudain, je tombe sur un drôle de type. Blond, grand, mais qui surtout empeste l'alcool ! Et là, il me demande en mariage !

D'ordinaire peu concentré sur les paroles de Jean, Eren fut intrigué. Il se retourna et regarda avec beaucoup de sérieux son camarade.

\- Ton type là, il me dit quelque chose… Il me rappelle Hannes !


	2. Cross-dressing

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de " La nuit endrabblée " du 30 au 31 octobre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple :** Farlan Church/Erwin Smith  
 **Thème :** Cross-dressing

Récupérer le document avant le coucher du soleil, Farlan l'avait promis à Levi. Hélas, Erwin n'avait pas posé une semelle à l'extérieur de son bureau de la soirée. Décidé à dérober l'enveloppe, Farlan sortit les grands moyens. Se tenant devant la porte avec une bouteille d'alcool fort, il eut envie de faire demi-tour mais résista.

Erwin ne refusa pas la proposition. « Pourquoi pas, cela me changera les idées. » Après trois verres, il fut satisfait de sa décision. Surtout lorsque Farlan s'absenta, avant de revenir vêtu d'une longue robe rouge. Face au soldat, les joues de l'homme rosirent presque.

(PS: ceci est un crack assumé, évidemment.)


	3. Baby blues

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de " La nuit endrabblée " du 30 au 31 octobre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple :** Hanji Zoé/Eren Jaeger  
 **Thème :** baby blues

Devant le joli minois de ce bébé, Hanji devint pensive. « Ma vie est bâtie sur la science... » Approchant de près la cinquantaine, la femme plongea dans une profonde nostalgie. Elle ne regretta en aucun cas ses expériences et son savoir. Après tout, l'envie d'enfanter un jour ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, jusqu'à cet instant. Les yeux du jeune Eren l'hypnotisèrent « Et si moi aussi, j'avais un enfant ? Non, j'aime m'instruire, tenter, découvrir. Un enfant serait de trop. »  
Au fond d'elle, restait hélas enfoui le désir d'être mère.


	4. Ordinaire extraordinaire

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de " La nuit endrabblée " du 30 au 31 octobre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 _ **Léger spoil, donc à ne pas lire si vous ne connaissez pas le manga !**_

 **Couple :** Berthold Hoover/Connie Springer  
 **Thème :** ordinaire extraordinaire

Installés dans leur coin, Berthold et Connie mangèrent en silence. Entre deux cuillères de soupe aux oignons, le premier observa ses camarades tandis le second pensa. « Eren par-ci, Mikasa par-là, Armin et ses plans grandioses, Sasha et sa gourmandise de titan, Jean et son amour pour Mikasa… Et j'en passe ! » En tentant d'être discret, Connie se rapprocha de Berthold et lui glissa une question à l'oreille.

\- Tu ne te sent pas comme placé au second plan ?

Gêné par l'interrogation, Berthold ne lui répondit pas, mais il songea aussi. « Hélas Connie, si tu savais... »


	5. Moustique

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de " La nuit endrabblée " du 30 au 31 octobre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple :** Annie Leonhart/Christa Lenz  
 **Thème :** moustique

\- Un moustique !

Annie avait repéré l'insecte depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais s'ennuyant ce soir, attendit avec patience les réactions de ses camarades. Si Mikasa, Sasha et Ymir restèrent indifférentes, Christa ne cacha pas son angoisse devant ce qu'elle appelait « La sale bestiole. »

\- Christa, ne me dit pas que tu as peur de ça? Lui demanda-t-elle, sans feindre l'étonnement.  
\- Non, non…  
\- Tu me rassures. Ce serait étrange d'avoir peur d'eux, plus que des titans.

Les joues rougies, Christa hocha la tête. « Tu as raison... » En guise de réponse, Annie tua le moustique.


	6. Confidence pour confidence

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de " La nuit endrabblée " du 30 au 31 octobre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple :** Connie Springer/Mary Sue  
 **Thème :** Confidence pour confidence

\- Je… Mes camarades prennent une telle place dans l'histoire !

Connie soupira. Ce n'était pas par choix, lui qui désirait tellement se confier ! Jeanne lui parut être comme lui, peu mise en avant.

\- Comment ? Mais non, tu rigoles ? J'ai tué une vingtaine de titans à moi toute seule, et je reste persuadée que l'humanité vaincra grâce à ma force, grâce à ma beauté resplendissante !

Devant une telle personnalité qu'il qualifia de « terriblement énervante », Connie tourna les talons et laissa la jeune fille se contempler dans le reflet de sa cuillère à soupe.

(Ceci est un crack, je ne bashe en aucun cas Connie.)(Pour ceux qui suivent Gintama, oui je m'inspire de Shinpachi :p)


	7. Liberté

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de " La nuit endrabblée " du 30 au 31 octobre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple :** Eren Jaeger/Kuchel Ackerman  
 **Thème :** « La liberté appartient à ceux qui l'ont conquise. » André Malraux

Levi resta figé devant le corps presque inerte d'Eren, teinté de tâches plus ou moins pourpres et feuilles mortes. Il ne put détourner le regard, les joues creusées de l'adolescent lui rappelèrent de bien mauvais souvenirs, et les ombres que créât le soleil n'arrangèrent hélas rien. Les os en évidence, comme ceux de sa mère quelques années plus tôt. Derrière lui, pleurèrent Mikasa et Armin. Levi le sentit et cela arriva, Eren rendit son dernière soupir. La désolation au fond de la gorge, il ne laissa rien paraître une fois de plus. « Tu es désormais libre Eren. »


	8. Nuageux

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de " La nuit endrabblée " du 30 au 31 octobre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple :** Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart  
 **Thème :** Nuageux

Armin fixa Annie. Il n'aimait pas ce rire, il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Alors c'était ainsi ? L'expression figée sur le visage de sa camarade le désespéra. Le blond se sentit mal. Il était le ciel bleu, et elle le nuage sombre. Sali par la trahison, sali par la confiance qu'il lui avait offert. Jusque là, il ne voulait pas y croire. « Donc c'est toi qui causes tant de dégât... » songea-t-il en soutenant le regard de celle qu'il considérait comme son amie. La voix d'Annie résonna dans sa boîte crânienne, tant la déception fut forte et impensable, mais vraie.


	9. Prière en nous mineur

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de " La nuit endrabblée " du 30 au 31 octobre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple :** Jean Kirstein / Sasha Braus  
 **Thème :** prière en nous mineur

Hissé sur leurs chevaux, le bataillon resta silencieux. Le danger était là, derrière eux. En retrait, Sasha et Jean se jetèrent un regard. L'un comme l'autre, ils appréhendèrent la suite des événements. La mort s'accrochait aux soldats comme un bambin aux jambes d'une mère. « Ne vous retournez pas ! » Cria Levi d'un ton peu convainquant. Jean soupira et serra aussi fort qu'il le put les guides de sa monture. Il ne me reste plus que la prière, pensa-t-il, désespéré. Une prière pure comme une tierce majeure. « Je ne veux pas mourir, pas des mains des titans. »


	10. Le rire du fou

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de " La nuit endrabblée " du 30 au 31 octobre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple :** Connie Springer/Dot Pixis  
 **Thème :** le rire du fou

Connie désirait l'efficacité de Dot Pixis, ce fin stratège et grand officier. Il voulait tant être comme cet homme, bon et capable de beaucoup. Pouvoir rire tel un fou et être pris au sérieux. Agir pour le bien de l'humanité sans faillir, garder son calme dans n'importe quelle situation, dans la plénitude, dans le chaos. Cet homme qui avait placé en Eren toute sa confiance, cet homme qu'il enviait tant.

\- Oh Connie, tu rêves ou quoi ?

L'adolescent avait entendu la question de Jean mais décida de ne pas y répondre. Encore un peu, il voulut songer, rêvasser, envier.


	11. T'as qu'à te retenir

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de " La nuit endrabblée " du 30 au 31 octobre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple :** Membre des Bataillons/Armin Arlert  
 **Thème :** t'as qu'à te retenir

Jean écarquilla les yeux, surpris comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Devant lui se tenait Armin, la main dans le pantalon. « Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » bégaya le blond en paniquant, les cinq doigts de sa main droite toujours cachés sous la barrière de tissu. « Je ne crois rien du tout Armin... » soutint Jean, les muscles du visage crispés par une envie de rire. « Ne le dit à personne… S'il te plait Jean…

\- Fallait te retenir Armin !  
\- Soit sympa un peu…  
\- D'accord… mais je te tiens compagnie. »


	12. Saperlipopette

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de " La nuit endrabblée " du 30 au 31 octobre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple :** Armin Arlert/Mike Zacharius  
 **Thème :** Saperlipopette

Plus ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, et plus l'environnement s'imposa par ses odeurs. L'herbe fraîche, l'écorce humide… Mais parmi toutes ces fragrances, il y en avait une bien plus désagréable qu'un parfum pourri.

\- Saperlipopette ! S'écria Mike, les chevaux ont encore trop mangé !

Suivant de près la monture de l'homme, Armin ne put que constater la véracité de ses propos. Il assista malgré lui à un drôle de tableau, le genre de scène dont il se serait bien passé de si bon matin, avec un petit déjeuner qu'il n'avait pas encore digéré. C'est pour ne pas se perdre, pensa-t-il.


	13. Infection

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de " La nuit endrabblée " du 30 au 31 octobre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple :** Escadron de Levi/Membre des Brigades  
 **Thème :** infection

Levi n'aimait pas songer en journée, alors il profitait du soir et du soleil qui se couchait petit à petit pour penser. Ce jour-là, les citoyens n'avaient, une fois de plus, pas été clément avec le bataillon d'exploration. Pire encore, ils osaient les comparer avec les membres de la brigade spéciale. « Ils font leur boulot eux ! Et n'offrent pas nos enfants à la mort ! »

\- Ces insectes ? Qui usent du confort ? Non, je refuse d'entendre ce ramassis de connerie. Un jour, je prouverai à toutes ces personnes qu'elles se trompent sur toute la ligne. »


	14. Portrait de famille

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de " La nuit endrabblée " du 30 au 31 octobre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple :** Titan Singe/Mary Sue  
 **Thème :** portrait de famille

Ce soir, le titan Singe n'était pas seul. Ce soir, le titan Singe venait accompagné. Ce soir, il n'allait pas attaquer avec n'importe qui, mais avec sa sœur le titan Épilé. Seize mètres de muscle sans un seul poil sur le torse, sa sœur ne ratait jamais une partie de son jeu favori : Décimer les soldats. Et c'était peu de le dire, mais elle était née pour cela. La crème des titans, plus meurtrière que son frère. Très séduisante, cela désarçonnait à coup sûr les armées humaines. « Allons-y cher frangin, s'écria-t-elle, exterminons-les tous jusqu'au dernier ! »

(Ceci est un crack aussi gros qu'un éléphant)


	15. Pourquoi ça bouge ?

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de " La nuit endrabblée " du 30 au 31 octobre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple :** OC/Armin Arlert  
 **Thème :** pourquoi ça bouge ?

Armin restait calme en circonstance, toute ? Non. Cet adolescent qui venait de débarquer dans le bataillon lui semblait être un type sympathique, bien plus que ne l'était son quotient intellectuel.

\- Mais pourquoi ça bouge alors ?  
\- Parce que j'ai placé un aimant sous le carton. Le premier, celui du dessus, est attiré. Il n'y a pas de mystère, vois-tu ?  
\- Mais… Il y a un carton non entre les deux ?

Le blond rongea l'intérieur de ses joues et tenta de ne pas paraître brusque. Cependant cela n'était pas facile, surtout quand Eren rigole à côté.

(FIN DE LA NUIT, RDV POUR UNE PROCHAINE !)


	16. Singin' in the Rain

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Nataku) :** _Marco/Connie  
_ **Thème (Atsuka) :** _Lampadaire_

 _La pluie s'abattit comme un rideau de soie sur la ville. Sous un parapluie, se baladèrent Connie et Marco. Surpris par ce temps de chien, les deux amis furent contraint d'abandonner leur après-midi shopping. « Merde... » Souffla Connie en grelottant, le froid perçant ses vêtements fins. En guise de réponse, Marco s'arrêta et pointa du doigt le lampadaire se trouvant à cent mètres d'eux. Devant le regard interrogateur de son camarade, le jeune homme lâcha le parapluie et courut rejoindre le réverbère. Gracieux, il s'accrocha au poteau et tourna autour. « Vient Connie, soyons plus fort que la pluie ! »_


	17. Tripes

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 __ **Couple (Nyaa) :** _Eren Jeager/Christa Lenz  
_ **Thème (Atsuka) :** _Tripes_

 _Christa n'osa bouger devant le tableau figé sous ses yeux, les deux pieds enracinés au sol boueux. La main droite plaquée contre sa bouche grande ouverte, un cri d'effroi resta coincé au fond de sa gorge. Le choc ne cessa de la poignarder, et tandis que son regard s'embua, elle tenta de ne pas détailler le corps sans vie de son camarade, Eren Jäger, le tronc séparé du reste du corps et les tripes à l'air, pourpres et brillantes. Répugnée par la forte odeur du sang, Christa se retint de vomir mais après une telle bataille n'en eut pas la force._


	18. Un cheval magique !

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Smilefurus) :** _Christa Lenz/Ymir  
_ **Thème (Slavy) :** _Cheval magique_

 _Christa avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'Ymir fasse enfin confiance à sa monture, mais rien ne prenait. La couleur rose du cheval répugnait toujours la brune._

 _\- Il est magique Ymir, d'ailleurs, il s'appelle « Magic » !  
\- Je m'en fiche, hors de question que je pose mes fesses dessus !  
\- Je ferais tout… S'il te plaît…_

 _Tout ? Songea Ymir, de toute manière je ne peux rien lui refuser._

 _\- Très bien, embrasse-moi dans ce cas._

 _Les joues rosies, Christa acquiesça. Un doux baiser. « Je te l'avais dit qu'elle était magique cette monture. »_


	19. Petit accident

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Lou) :** _Erwin Smith/Sasha Braus  
_ **Thème (Neechu) :** _"Je me suis pissé dessus"_

 _L'esprit absorbé par plusieurs dossiers, Erwin décida de sortir de son bureau afin de prendre l'air et s'aérer les idées. Dehors, le soleil resplendissait dans le ciel, un temps agréable. Les feuilles orangées et mortes craquaient sous les pas de l'homme, qui commença à sentir les bien-faits de la nature. Il inspira durant cinq longues secondes avant de frôler étouffement. Non, Erwin n'avait rien avalé de travers, et il ne riait pas non plus. Le blond tendit l'oreille en direction des buissons, bien que peu curieux à l'accoutumé._

 _\- Oh mince mon pantalon, j'me suis pissé dessus ! S'écria Sasha_


	20. Invitation

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Atsuka) :** _Armin Arlert/Annie Leonart  
_ **Thème (Nyaa) :** _Danse_

 _La musique qui résonnait dans la salle de bal donna à Armin l'envie de danser. Ses jambes tremblèrent lorsque son regard se posa sur Annie, plus belle que jamais. Eren tapota le dos de son ami avec bienveillance. « Fonce Armin, tes yeux te trahissent. » L'adolescent sourit avant de hocher la tête._

 _\- Tu as raison Eren, j'y vais._

 _Armin prit une profonde inspiration puis s'élança sur la grande_ _piste. Il la traversa avec rapidité en évitant ses camarades et fit vite face à Annie, qui l'observa d'un air curieux._

 _\- Euuuh… Annie, accepterais-tu de m'accorder cette danse ?_


	21. Le chantage de Dot Pixis

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Nataku) :** _Dot Pixis/Erwin Smith  
_ **Thème (Neechu) :** _pas de squelette dans mon lit_

 _Deux grands esprits réunis dans le même bureau. Deux stratèges, les yeux dans les yeux, placés de part et d'autre d'un échiquier. « Le temps me laisse vraiment peu de place au loisir. » Souffla le blond en déplaçant l'un de ses cavaliers. « Je n'en doute pas, ce ne sera pas long de toute manière. » Erwin soupira. Il aimait ce jeu, mais pas dans de telle condition. Dot Pixis ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et l'avait même menacé pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait._

 _« C'est ça, ou le squelette de Levi dans ton lit. »_


	22. Pluie de fée

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Hikari) :** _Moblit Berner/Hanji Zoé  
_ **Thème (Griseldis) :** _Fée-stival_

 _Hanji avait insisté, à plusieurs reprises. Cette nuit ne semblait pas être comme toutes les autres. Les bruits de couloir disaient qu'une pluie d'étoile filante allait s'abattre non loin du château. Voilà pourquoi Moblit l'avait accompagné à l'extérieur et voilà pourquoi il restait concentré sur le ciel couvert de nuages grisâtres._

 _\- Moblit, regarde là ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est fantastique !_

 _L'homme s'appliqua et lorsqu'il découvrit une pluie de fée dans l'immensité noire, ses yeux pétillèrent d'admiration._

 _\- J'ai emporté tout mon nécessaire, s'écria Hanji, il faut que j'aille en récupérer une, pour la science !_


	23. Hitch

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Nyaa) :** _Hitch/Annie  
_ **Thème (Smilefurus) :** _"Incassable"_

 _Depuis son lit et planquée derrière un bouquin, Annie observa Hitch. Cette dernière discutait avec deux autres filles, une parfaite occasion pour la blonde de se perdre dans ses pensées en l'examinant. Annie n'éprouvait pas vraiment d'amitié pour l'adolescente, mais plutôt un profond agacement. Cela n'avait rien de physique, après tout Hitch ne lui semblait pas être incassable, bien au contraire. Non, l'ennui résidait dans le caractère de sa camarade. L'entendre glousser avec un rire immature, colporter des ragots à droite et à gauche, l'attaquer sans se cacher avec des mots… Finalement, le livre fut bien plus intéressant à analyser._


	24. Pantoufle de vair

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Slavy) :** _Armin/Sasha  
_ **Thème (Slavy) :** _Pantoufle de vair_

 _Armin avala sa salive devant la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé la pantoufle de vair, il ne s'attendait pas à voir une telle princesse. Ce n'était pas tant les apparences, mais son attention fut déviée par un autre visage. Droit comme un i au fond de la salle, le garde soutint le regard du blond. Armin voulut ne pas faillir devant Sasha, hélas son cœur martyrisa sa poitrine tant il battit fort. Il se leva, répéta sans se lasser « Désolé Sasha, je ne peux pas ! » avant de se diriger vers Jean, celui qui hérita de la pantoufle._


	25. La mort gagne toujours

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Griseldis) :** _Mikasa/Levi  
_ **Thème (Neechu) :** _Des choses qui bougent dans le noir_

 _Sur le terrain, Mikasa et Levi formaient une belle équipe. Ils virevoltaient dans le ciel, sabre en main, pour abattre tout ennemi se trouvant sur leur chemin. Tels des oiseaux, les ailes déployées avec splendeur. De redoutables soldats._

 _Hélas, tout ne dure qu'un court laps de temps. La mort aussi, bien plus rapide, avait des ailes et ce jour là, personne n'avait été épargné. Étendue sur le sol humide, Mikasa tenta de ramper afin d'atteindre Eren, sans succès. Souillé, son corps ressemblait à une vulgaire chose bougeant, s'enfonçant dans le noir. Des larmes salées s'échappèrent sur ses joues. « Adieu... »_


	26. Soupe tueuse

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Lou) :** _Erwin/Hange  
_ **Thème (Slavy) :** _Citrouille et autres fantômes_

 _Hanji frappa une dizaine de fois à la porte d'Erwin, sans obtenir la moindre réponse. La scientifique colla son oreille contre le bois et mit toute son attention à l'écoute, en vain. « Ce n'est pas de l'inquiétude ! » soupira-t-elle en se grattant la nuque. Après avoir pris de l'élan, Hanji défonça d'un coup de pied la porte du commandant. Elle retrouva le blond avachi sur sa chaise, les yeux clos. Hanji ne paniqua pas et secoua le corps d'Erwin, qui ne tarda pas à reprendre conscience._

 _\- Ta soupe à la citrouille veut me transformer en fantôme, Hanji._


	27. Confiture et tentation

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Nataku) :** _Eren/Sasha  
_ **Thème (Neechu) :** _Du rouge qui coule_

 _Eren fixa le visage de Sasha. Impossible pour lui de ne pas détourner le regard. Sur le coin de sa joue coulait un filet pourpre, brillant. Le jeune Jäger ne sut si cette confiture de framboise_ _lui paraissait être appétissante_ _ou juste dégoûtante, s'il fallait lui dire ou le cacher un peu encore pour rire, ou s'il devait tout simplement le retirer d'un geste rapide._

 _\- Sasha… commença-t-il.  
\- Hm, que puis-je faire pour Eren ?_

 _Avant qu'il ne puisse agir, Sasha essuya sa bouche sur la manche de sa veste avant de sourire. Dommage, pensa-t-il, je n'y goûterai pas._


	28. Le Titan Singe est amoureux

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

(Ceci un crack et il contient un spoiler, donc ceux qui ne lisent pas le manga, passez au drabble suivant :) )

 **Couple (Stari) :** _Mike/Titan Singe  
_ **Thème (Jyan) :** _Polyamoureux_

 _Le Titan Singe ne reculait devant rien, et rien ne semblait être plus beau qu'un cadavre d'humain pour ses doux compagnons. Une lueur brillante dans le regard, le monstre tendit son bras humain devant trois paires d'yeux. « Ce soldat nous a ramené quelque chose… » annonça-t-il avant de désigner l'équipement tridimensionnel de Mike._

 _\- Cet homme n'était pas laid, déclara le premier.  
\- Non, tu ne l'a pas raté, répondit le second.  
\- Ça mérite une récompense, termina le troisième._

 _Pas peu satisfait du résultat obtenu, l'homme pointa du doigt la chambre et invita ses amants à y pénétrer._


	29. Réalité

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Shiro) :** _Mike/Nanaba  
_ **Thème (Atsuka) :** _Fugue_

 _« Fuyons Mike, partons loin d'ici !_

 _\- Et où irions ? Nous ne sommes pas libre.  
\- Les chevaux sont rapides, nous pouvons le faire. »_

 _Les yeux de Nanaba s'embuèrent de larme. Forte à l'accoutumé, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps toute sa peine. Devoir assister au massacre de ses camarades, encore et encore, supporter ces horribles images, une fois de plus, et ne pas craquer. « Un jour, nous fuguerons, je te le promets. » Nanaba acquiesça avec difficulté. Elle le savait, fuir serait du suicide, mais au sein du bataillon ou en dehors, rien ne changerait._


	30. Un passé envolé

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Stari) :** _Eren/Connie  
_ **Thème (Nataku) :** _Verdure_

 _Allongés sur l'herbe fraîche, Connie et Eren fixèrent le ciel en discutant. Parfois, ils causaient des filles en riant, mais les sujets ne pouvaient pas tous être si léger._

 _\- Connie, que voudrais-tu faire comme métier ? Je veux dire, dans une autre vie ?  
\- Dans une autre vie ? Hm, je ne sais pas. Boulanger peut-être. Et toi ?  
\- Explorateur !_

 _Tandis qu'ils parlèrent d'un avenir peu probable, Eren arracha des touffes de verdure. La tristesse au fond de la gorge, il repensa à ses parents, et au foyer heureux qu'ils formèrent avec Mikasa. Un passé enterré._


	31. Un drôle de justicier

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

(Ceci est un crack aussi gros qu'un burger provenant des USA !)

 **Couple (Shiro) :** _Levi/Hange  
_ **Thème (Stari) :** _Batman_

 _Hanji avait toujours eu des doutes, mais ce soir-là, Levi ne pouvait nier la vérité._

 _\- C'est quoi de ce costume Levi ?  
\- occupe-toi de tes fesses !  
\- Oui mais ça m'intrigue… C'était ça, ton excuse pour partir la nuit ?  
\- Merde Hanji, c'est vrai que tes oreilles sont bouchées !_

 _Sautillant sur place avec joie, la scientifique tapa dans ses mains._

 _\- Je le savais que tu étais un brave héro ! Mais pourquoi Batman ?  
\- Parce que tu vas te prendre un coup d'aile dans la tronche.  
\- Le rôle d'assistant est déjà réservé ? _


	32. Marionnette

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Smilefurus) :** _Petra/Auruo  
_ **Thème (Shiro) :** _Marionnette_

 _Elle, écrasée contre l'écorce d'un arbre, telle une poupée de chiffon. Lui, repoussé avec violence tandis qu'une peine immense flagellait son cœur. Pour le Titan Féminin, ces deux humains ressemblaient davantage à des marionnettes qu'à de vaillants soldats. Cela avait été si facile de leur ôter la vie, elle n'avait pas eu la moindre difficulté, si ce n'était celle de le faire sous les yeux de son camarade Eren, impuissant et choqué par la scène. Petra et Auruo n'avaient pas eu la moindre chance de survie face à une telle situation, un danger jouant avec les fils de leurs précieuses vies._


	33. Leçon de cuisine

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Slavy) :** _Mikasa/Carla  
_ **Thème (Jyan) :** _De mon temps_

 _Mikasa observa les gestes de Carla. Précis, sans être brusques. Tout y passa, pommes de terre, carottes, champignons et pièces de viande rouge._

 _\- Comment fais-tu pour couper aussi vite sans te faire mal ?  
\- De mon temps, une mère n'oubliait jamais d'inculquer une leçon de cuisine à sa fille. Laisse-moi t'apprendre Mikasa._

 _Carla prit les petites mains de Mikasa et en plaça une sur le couteau, une sur le légume. « Respire, c'est normal si les larmes te montent aux yeux. Les oignons piquent à coup sûr, mais il faut s'habituer. » La fillette hocha la tête, heureuse._


	34. Oeuf pourri

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Slavy) :** _Levi/Farlan  
_ **Thème (Grise) :** _Oeuf pourri_

 _\- Farlan, dis-moi que tu sens cette merde ?  
\- Une merde ? Pas du tout._

 _Levi renifla partout, à l'affût de cette terrible odeur. « Mais si, ça refoule l'œuf pourri ! » Le blond toussa, se gratta le visage, racla sa gorge. Rien ne put cacher sa gêne, et encore ses problèmes gastriques._

 _\- Farlan, tu dis des conneries, tu sais très bien que ça shlingue !  
\- Merci pour cette confiance, vive l'amitié Levi.  
\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ça vient de toi ?!  
\- Pour une fois que ta cuisine est dégueulasse, excuse mon estomac !_


	35. Armin dit enfin oui

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

(Rating M, on peut le dire)

 **Couple (Jyan) :** _Jean/Armin/Marco  
_ **Thème (Slavy) :** _Majordome et maître_

 _\- Oui Maître…_

 _Sous le regard pétillant de Jean, Armin obtempéra et s'approcha de Marco, non sans appréhension. Avec lenteur… Beaucoup de lenteur… D'habitude, le garçon ne désirait qu'un homme, son amant, mais aujourd'hui était particulier. Cela faisait des années que Jean demandait à Armin un plan à trois, et le blond avait enfin fini par courber l'échine._

 _\- Embrasse-le !_

 _Armin décida de ne plus réfléchir et se lança. Les lèvres collées à celle du majordome, il se rendit compte que cela n'avait rien de bien désagréable._

 _\- Maintenant, laissez-moi une place dans le lit, que je vous rejoigne._


	36. La double vie des ceintures

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Lou) :** _Hange/Mike  
_ **Thème (Nataku) :** _Ceinture_

 _\- Hanji, tu n'aurais pas vu ma ceinture ?  
\- Ça mon cher Mike, c'est encore une enquête qui sera résolue !_

 _Hanji l'avait promis à Mike. Avant le prochain lever du soleil, il récupérerait sa ceinture. La scientifique parcourut l'intégralité du château, des cachots au toit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un endroit à fouiller, et pas des moindres : La chambre de Levi. Lorsqu'elle s'en approcha, deux voix masculines attisèrent sa curiosité. Quitte à y perdre sa vie, elle pénétra dans la pièce. Sur le lit était allongé Erwin, pieds et mains liés par quatre ceintures familières._


	37. Problème de transit

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Grise) :** _Jean/Armin  
_ **Thème (Grise) :** _Constipé_

 _-_ _Jean… Tu ne me parles jamais sur ce ton, d'habitude…  
\- Désolé Armin, c'est pas contre toi. Une journée de merde, rien de plus !  
\- Je comprends…_

 _Tandis que Jean tendit ses bras pour enlacer Armin, une voix familière retentit derrière les deux adolescents._

 _\- Non Armin, je sais pourquoi il est de mauvais poil ! S'écria Eren tout sourire.  
\- Ah oui Jäger ? Je t'écoute, toi qui dispose de la science infuse !  
\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas chié depuis trois jours !_

 _Armin dût se retenir de rire pour ne pas vexer son petit-ami._


	38. Ô corvée !

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Corporal Queen) :** _Eren/Levi  
_ **Thème (Corporal Queen) :** _Merci Satan_

 _Levi examina le sol sous le regard soucieux de la recrue Jäger. « Tu as enfin récuré ce parquet comme il le faut. C'est pas trop tôt morveux ! » Eren soupira, soulagé par le verdict de son supérieur, mais il déchanta vite. « Merci Satan de m'infliger ces fausses joies ! Eren, recommence les vitres. Une foutue corvée simple comme bonjour, tu la torches à la va-vite. Je me demande bien ce que je vais faire d'un gamin pareil ! » Le brun haussa les épaules et obtempéra. Une fois de plus, le schéma se répétait, et Levi râlait._


	39. Une question de vocabulaire

_Ces courts textes (cent mots) ont été écrit lors de la troisième « Nuit Endrabblée » du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 2015, organisée par l'APDES._

 **Couple (Stari) :** _Levi/Hange  
_ **Thème (Lou) :** _Nuit_

 _Hanji et Levi, le jour et la nuit. L'une plus qu'hyper active, l'autre froid et impénétrable. Pour Hanji, Levi n'avait plus de mystère, une nuit découverte de tout nuage. Durant toutes ces années, la scientifique avait eut le temps d'étudier son comportement et son caractère. Elle connaissait mieux que quiconque les étapes importantes pour agacer l'homme. Dans ce but, un vocabulaire spécifique avait été mis en place avec beaucoup de soin. Une liste, presque sacrée aux yeux de Hanji._

 _« Petit, Nain, Saleté, Ménage mal fait, Les titans, Croissance, Adulte, Rupture de thé, Tâche, Hanji. » et beaucoup d'autre encore._

 _[FIN DE LA SOIREE]_


End file.
